


there's no point hating someone you love

by hooknleather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Finally Admitting Feelings, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Mutual Pining, Oblivious James Potter, One Shot, Trans Men are Men, Trans Women Are Women, jily, we don't like jkr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooknleather/pseuds/hooknleather
Summary: because it was definitely an argument that led to Jily's first kiss, let's all be honest here.Jily Oneshot.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	there's no point hating someone you love

“You know, you are the most infuriating person I have ever met!”

“Yeah, well right back at you!”

That stopped her in her tracks. Arguing with Potter was second nature to her at this point, but usually it was her insulting him after he’d hexed someone or asked her out for the millionth time. Sure, he bit back occasionally but he’d never criticised her before. He usually conceded or she would walk away, he never expressed frustration with her as a person. And now, they rarely argued. 

They tended to work well together as Head Boy and Head Girl, his ego had deflated a lot over sixth year, the two of them having developed some sort of tentative friendship. But they wouldn’t be James and Lily without the occasional argument. 

It was just the two of them in the common room, everyone else having drifted off to bed. The sky had darkened, the light had dimmed. But they’d been trying to organise the prefect schedule and James was insisting that he and Remus get a few nights of rounds off once a month. Lily, of course, knew  _ why _ Remus needed those particular nights off, but James clearly wasn’t aware that she’d figured it out last year, confirming it with Remus. She silently applauded Potter’s loyalty to his friend, his refusal to spill his secret. 

She’d used that to her advantage, egging him on with her desperate need to know why _ he _ had to have those nights free. He’d tried to let her down lightly, with a gentle murmur of “Evans…” but she’d kept pushing. Maybe this time she had pushed him too far. 

Lily froze when James burst, the tone in his voice making her heart stop for a second, the sheer panic in his eyes when he realised what he had said. “I  _ can’t _ explain this to you anymore, Evans. I need those nights free and I can’t tell you why. I get that you hate me, but I need you to give me this.” 

His voice had softened, maybe he’d seen on her face how shocked she was that he had snapped back at her like that. 

“I don’t.”

“What?”

“Hate you.” Lily said, her voice wavering as she stared at his face which was lit only by the dying embers of the fire. Her fingers twisted in front of her as she stood there, watching him. He was still seated on the sofa, his forehead pressed against his hand as he avoided her gaze for possibly the first time ever. “I don’t hate you, James.” 

His eyes snapped to hers then, and something about the expression in them made her breath catch. Made her want to run up to her dormitory and bury her face in her pillow. But she held her ground. 

“I’ve never hated you. I mean, I’ve hated some of the things you’ve done, but never you as a person. I um… I actually quite like you, from time to time.” She very almost dropped his gaze, but again there was  _ something  _ in his hazel eyes that forced her to keep looking into them. “We- We’ve not exactly had it easy, and I’m honest when I say that you can be incredibly infuriating. But you’re also one of the kindest, and most caring people I’ve ever met. You’re intelligent, and you’re compassionate and you care so deeply about your friends. I commend you for it, for always putting them before yourself. You’re unbelievably selfless at times and I can’t help but see it.” 

She stopped to breathe, her hands starting to shake. The words had spilled out of her, a long string of rambling that probably made no sense whatsoever. She could have continued on, but her nerves had finally gotten the better of her. Because no matter how much she hated to admit it to herself, she’d developed a crush on him over the last few months. She took a step backwards when James stood up, his eyes still boring into hers, searching so deeply like he was trying to find a hint of dishonesty or malice. But he wouldn’t find it. Because perhaps for the first time ever, Lily was being completely honest with him. 

“Don’t-” She whispered, holding a shaky hand out in front of her when he stepped closer to her. “D-Don’t, James.” 

That didn’t stop him. “Lily, shut up.” His fingers ran down the back of her hand, looping round so that her hand was linked around his. She shivered and her eyes dropped to her feet, her toes curling against the carpet. “For once, shut up. Listen to me.” His other hand suddenly pressed against the bottom of her chin, his fingers lifting her head so that her eyes met his once again. Her breath caught, her heart stuttering. _When had he gotten so close?_

“I’ve been a right idiot for years. I was arrogant and callous and sometimes cruel-”

“James-” 

“No, I was. I was mean, and a bully, and as you so eloquently put it, a toerag.” That made her laugh softly, a tiny breath of a giggle escaping her lips. He smiled, his fingers still resting against her chin. “That uh- That day by the lake after our DADA O.W.L, I knew I had to change. Knew I had to be the kind of man that  _ deserves  _ your approval. I hope- Well, after everything you just said, I’m guessing I succeeded?”

Lily blinked at him. As he spoke, she had unconsciously shifted closer to him so that their noses were almost touching. The hand that had been dangling by her side had moved to rest on his chest, her fingers brushing over the soft wool of his school jumper. If he noticed that she was touching him in such a way, he didn’t acknowledge it. Maybe he was too preoccupied with looking in her eyes. 

“Yes.” She whispered in response, her hand sliding a little further up his chest. His eyes darted down to it, before returning to her own. She felt his heart rate increase, a rhythmic thudding beating against her palm. She smiled. “You succeeded. I don’t know how you managed it, but I’ve ended up fancying the shit out of you, James Potter.” 

She almost laughed at the look of pure shock and joy on his face, his eyes lighting up instantly in the dark common room. His heart still pounding, his fingers moved from her chin so that his palm was cupping her face, her cheek instantly pressing into it as her eyes fluttered. 

“Lily…”

“I mean it.” 

It took a second, a second to sink in. It was like he was asking for permission, and she gave it to him with a soft smile. Then his lips covered hers, his hand still cupping her cheek. Lily’s fingers clenched against his jumper, fisting the fabric in an attempt to tug him closer, not that it was even possible to do so. Their joined hands released each other so that her arm could link around his neck as she pushed herself onto her toes to fall into his embrace while his hand slid into her hair. 

It wasn’t rushed, there was no hurry. Though perhaps a slight urgency in the way he kissed her, in the way they breathed each other in. It had taken them long enough, over six years to get here. But it was right, it was perfect. Lily’s fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck as they relaxed into each other, while James’ thumb swiped over the apple of her cheek. 

He was clearly being careful with her, not wanting to push. But Lily had spent too much time already this year pining over him, she didn’t want to be treated like glass. So her hand gripped his hair and she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. James groaned when he felt her tongue against his lower lip, responding immediately. One hand dropped to her lower back, tugging her closer as the kiss grew more heated, his thumb tucking under her shirt to brush over her bare skin. A moan escaped her, pushing into his mouth. 

Lily gasped when James slid his lips to her neck, her head falling back to give him more space. “James…” She whispered, running her fingers through his hair. It was as soft as she had always imagined, she’d often found herself distracted with daydreaming about playing with his hair. 

“Merlin, Lily, I’ll never tire of hearing that.” He murmured against her neck, his teeth brushing over her skin. A shiver ran through her. He pulled away, her eyes opening to look at her. Both of their chests were heaving, eyes blown black. Her tongue slid out to lick her lip and she had to try to not smirk when he bit his own lip to hold back a groan. 

“Ask me out.” She whispered, sliding both of her hands down his chest. “Ask me out, Potter.” 

A smile spread on James’ face as he looked at her, his arms locked around her waist. It was such a pure smile, one that screamed happiness, Lily couldn’t help but mirror it. 

“Go out with me?” James asked softly, his voice gravelly and low. His nose nudged hers, and for the first time Lily knew that he wasn’t nervous at all in asking. Because he knew what her answer was going to be. So she leaned in to brush her lips against his, letting it linger for a moment before she pulled away to reply.

“Yes.” 


End file.
